dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Jaxnira Kynral
"You mind grabbing me something to devour? One of the doctors that told me that Ixnara would kill me would hit the spot, or maybe I should let him see me when I hit the growth cap you said you had set for me..." ''Jaxnira after being told that her Ixnara had been cured by the Soul Dragons. Jaxnira was born with the condition of Ixnara but was saved by the Soul Dragons for an unknown purpose. She later founded and ruled the Death Order from the shadows under the name of Death Goddess. Profile *Name: Jaxnira Kynral *Birth Date: -32160 *Height: 5927ft 9in *Species: Shadraxian *Gender: Female *Weight: 989697384935291 Kg Overview Implants ''"I guess they make being this huge a bit easier, at least now I don't have to lift people up to listen to them, or painfully lick all my food up". ''Jaxnira shortly after trying her implants out for the first time. Jaxnira recieved many Soul Dragon made implants asa few weeks after she hit the growth cap the Soul Dragons had set. Most of these implants were internally mounted and as a result are not visible. The ones that were mounted externally or closely under scales produced a veiny effect all over her shoulders, neck and snout for a few months while her body adapted to them resulting in only small veiny exposed power conduits around the external implants. All external implants can be toggled on or off via a neural circuit. 'Internal' *Strength Booster: The strength booster implant is large pointless as Jaxnira is already monstrously strong. The implant mainly serves to maintain such strength when fatigue would normally decrease it. *Suction Enhancer: One of Jaxnira's more useful internal implants, the suction enhancer allows Jaxnira to suck her food into her mouth with considerably more force than normally possible. For example, she could only suck a building the size of her foot with her head around 300m away before implantation, but after implantation could suck with enough force to suck the same building from around 3000m away. In combination with her ability to easily level a settlement, she can swiftly devour the settlement by first turning it into the rubble before sucking it all up without even having to bend down although she still prefers to press her gargantuan body to the floor and lick it up. 'External' *Subspace Transmission Beacons: Mounted on the tips of her horns and tied into her verbal input implants, these beacons can be used to speak directly to the Death Order or Soul Dragons, as well as any ship with a subspace radio. *Hearing Implant: Mounted on the front of her ears, the hearing implant is tied into her transmission beacons and foot mounted audio implants, allowing Jaxnira to listen to people standing near her feet and also recieve communications via her subspace radio beacon. The implant also grants a passive bonus to hearing ability. *Iris Enhancements: Mounted in her iris, these implants allow Jaxnira to get a tactical assesment of anything she can see via input from the 2 sensors mounted above her breasts. *Sensor Implants: Mounted just above her breasts, these sensor implants allow Jaxnira to scan either the land around her or a limited distance into space. Output from these sensors is sent to her iris enhancements. *Foot Mounted Audio Implants: Mounted on the inner side of each foot, these implants transfer low volume noises such as smaller creatures talking but filter out Jaxnira's footsteps and loud sounds of destruction. *Eyelid HUD: Mounted on her eyelids, the HUD is used to project visual communications from the Death Order, Soul Dragons or Starships over her eyes so she can easily seem them without having to turn her tactical iris enhancement off. *Mouth Mounted Audio Implants: Designed to catch any noise from Jaxnira's mouth, these implants are almost solely used in communications as her voice can easily carry for a few miles. While all these implants serve a purpose, the Soul Dragons thought of a few joke implants to fit, such as a human/lesser DragonKin habitat which would be mounted near the end of each of Jaxnira's breasts to see how a species would react to not only living inside a giant DragonKin's hulking breasts, but also be jiggled around whenever Jaxnira moved as not even her Death Order armour can stop her breasts jiggling fully dut to their immense weights. Combat Style While she trained herself in the same way she expects the Death Order to train, she rarely uses it preffering to use her immense weight to her advantage when she is allowed to hunt for food on a weekly basis on various worlds she is shipped to by the Soul Dragons. These weight based tactics often involve stomping (or jumping) to cause an earthquake in the settlement she has been given as food. Should the shockwave fail to level the buildings she can simply step on most buildings or if the building is too tall, she can either pull it down (or lift it up) with her arms or just smash her tail into it. When the settlement is levelled, she will bend down and lick the remains up often crushing any survivors under her huge bust or belly. If she wants live prey, she will often grab their building off the floor, peel the roof off and tip the contents into her huge maw before swallowing the building itself. She could also quite easily just suck a settlement up before levelling it to catch any non-firmly fixed object, this however often kills her live prey as they are either killed via the pressure on her sucking them in or by flying debris. Hunger Jaxnira's daily food intake is around 50 times larger than a very greedy 250ft Shadraxian, and is around 1000000 humans a day. Due to this gargantuan appetite she was advised by the Soul Dragons to devour anything she could put in her maw excluding the ground to make the humans last longer. As a result, her location changed on a weekly basis to allow civilizations she has fed upon to recover. 'Rewards for not devouring her Soul Dragon Overseers''' *Every 50 years, she is given a male Leviathan from Dragoia (Planet) in addition to her normal daily meal as a treat. Her favourite method for eating this Leviathan is to chomp her way along it's body starting with it's tail (to fit into her mouth easier) as if the Leviathan was nothing more than a giant and thick bit of sphagetti noodles. *Every 100 years, she is given a female Leviathan on a different date to the day she would have the male one to feast upon from Dragoia (Planet) in addition to her normal daily meal as a treat. Jaxnira adores this reward almost as much as devouring a species to extinction as a female Leviathan is around 2.5 times her size, giving her a gigantic meaty treat to feed upon and will normally bite the leviathans brain out before devouring the rest to stop it flailing around while Jaxnira takes huge bites from it. *Every 500 years, she is allowed to devour an entire human planet to extinction, depending on the planets population and edible (for Jaxnira) objects, this process can take a few weeks up to a year. The longer Jaxnira takes devouring the planet to extinction, the lower the planets water levels will go, as Jaxnira's drinking habits are as equally huge as her eating habits. *Every 5000 years she is given the honour of devouring an entire DragonKin or non-human planet to extinction in addition to her 500 yearly human planet. Jaxnira prefers these planets as non-humans taste better than humans, especially if they are DragonKin. *By the 2000's, Jaxnira has devoured 68 human planets and 6 non-human (5 of which were DragonKin) to total extinction, with only small amounts of tree's and lower water levels left behind. During these devouring's of an entire planet's populations, she has few restrictions, with 2 initially and a 3rd imposed after her first. The initial 2 rules were: *Don't drink the entire ocean *Don't devour all the trees The 3rd rule is 'Don't drink the lava/magma' and was imposed after Jaxnira found an active volcano on her first world and started to drink from it. While it failed to harm her in any way (she claimed it was like drinking a spicy rock), the amount of magma she drank from the small planet's core caused large amounts of damage to the planet. The reason this rule was not imposed to start with was simple, while only Shurendia and Shirnyu knew Jaxnira would drink the magma, Shurendia was bound and could only watch, while Shirnyu decided it would be best if Jaxnira's supervisors didn't know what Jaxnira would do and would allow Jaxnira to drink magma. Reasons for her size The Soul Dragons allowed Jaxnira to grow to near enough 6000ft for a reason, they wanted her to easily be able to crush or devour anyone that came for her stabalised Ixnara gene, which, with some relatively easy modifications, could have the growth cap removed or set to a much larger size allowing any female DragonKin or DragonKin-hybrid to have endless growth. The only way a DragonKin that isn't a Leviathan can become larger than Jaxnira is via Shurendia picking them as her champion, as not even the largest of the Hulk Gene bearer in their hulk form can outsize her. Jaxnira often wonders why she wasn't allowed to grow even larger but then remembers that if she was much larger, the only food she could have would be geology or solar objects, and while the idea of devouring planets, suns and galaxies is a lovely idea she knows she would miss the geology of each planet she visits. Category:Characters Category:Shadraxians